1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display system and more particularly, but not exclusively, to such a system for use in a multi person environment.
2. Related Art
In searching for information it is often difficult to share tasks between a group because there is no interchange of current, potentially interesting information being viewed by each member of the group. One way of overcoming this problem is for a group member finding something of interest on an intranet or internet page to send a message to each of the other members of the group including the URL which uniquely identifies the page currently in view. Such a system is inefficient, can lead to mistakes in the transmission of the URL and may waste time if the information does not contribute to the work of all of the other group members.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,151,020 discloses one system for use by a group when task sharing. This system transmits a common display to all of the users in the group at the same time. Periodic updates of the display occur to reflect changes introduced to the shared graphical area by one or more of the users so that all users see the same picture on their personal display screen area.